Cloud architectures are used in cloud computing and cloud storage systems for offering infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS) cloud services. Examples of cloud architectures include the VMware vCloud Director® cloud architecture software, Amazon EC2™ web service, and OpenStack™ open source cloud computing service. IaaS cloud service is a type of cloud service that provides access to physical and/or virtual resources in a cloud environment. These services provide a tenant application programming interface (API) that supports operations for manipulating IaaS constructs, such as virtual machines (VMs) and logical networks.
A hybrid cloud system aggregates the resource capability from both private and public clouds. A private cloud can include one or more customer data centers (referred to herein as “private data centers”). The public cloud can include a multi-tenant cloud architecture providing IaaS cloud services.
As hybrid cloud systems play an increasingly more prominent role in digital transformation, customers want the ability to run their virtual machines associated with the cloud provider on both private and public clouds, while being agnostic of the underlying hardware or hypervisor. Customers want the ability to be able to seamlessly migrate VMs between public and private cloud.